Korg
Korg is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by writer Greg Pak and artist Carlo Pagulayan, the character first appeared in The Incredible Hulk vol. 2 #93 during the "Planet Hulk" storyline. Fictional character biography Korg is part of the Kronan race seen in Journey into Mystery #83. After his defeat at the hands of Thor when the Stone men tried to invade Earth, Korg became a prisoner of the Red King on the alien planet of Sakaar. He was forced into slavery by an obedience disk and made to fight for his life in the gladitorial arenas. Korg was made to kill his brother Margus against his will, a fact that continues to haunt Korg.& issue needed When the Hulk was exiled to the Red King's planet, Korg became the Hulk's ally after he and five others were victorious during one of the gladiator games that rule on the planet as a form of entertainment. Korg was the first to let the group talk to each other, and after more victories in the game, Korg became a gladiator. Still fighting alongside the Hulk, Korg was part of the group that rebelled against the Red King after the Silver Surfer used his Power Cosmic to destroy the disks that controlled the slaves. The Surfer had also been made a slave by such a disk, but it was destroyed by the Hulk when they were forced to battle (in the film adaptation, it was Beta Ray Bill, not the Silver Surfer, using the lightning powers of his hammer, Stormbreaker, to perform this feat).& issue needed After the detonation of Sakaar, Korg convinces Hiroim (who has lost hope and wanted to stay and die) to come with him on the space ship. Korg was with the Hulk and the others and managed to knockout Wonder Man. However, after the discovery that Miek had triggered the destruction of Sakaar, Korg and the other surviving Warbound surrendered to S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, only to escape when earthquakes began to tear Manhattan Island apart due to the damage the Hulk had caused. Working with fellow Warbound member Hiroim and Earth hero Thing, Korg was able to heal the damage caused to the island, before he and his fellow Warbound retreated into the sewers.& issue needed Korg is also featured in World War Hulk: Frontline as a detective of sorts and is partnered up with a New York detective when investigating the death of Arch-E-5912. In the Avengers: The Initiative issue of World War Hulk, Korg is confronted by his fear when Trauma comes to rescue his fellow Cadets: Korg's worst fear is the Thunder god Thor.2 In the miniseries Warbound, he helps in the defeat of the Leader who has turned a city in the middle of the desert into a new Gamma World but at the cost of Hiroim. Bruce Banner calls on Korg's help when The Leader and M.O.D.O.K transform an army and many of Earth's heroes into "Hulks", helping subdue them.3 During the 2010-2011 "Chaos War" storyline, Korg ends up helping the Hulks and A-Bomb fight a resurrected Abomination and the forces of Amatsu-Mikaboshi.4 When the Zom part of Doctor Strange is awakened by Amatsu-Mikaboshi, Marlo Chandler ends up using the death fragment to resurrect some of Hulk's allies. One of them is Hiroim as it is shown that Korg and Hiroim had a same-gender relationship (although Korg's people have no separate genders).5 During the 2016 "Civil War II" storyline, Korg was with the Warbound when they receive word that Bruce Banner is dead. When at Bruce's funeral, Korg stated how Hulk wanted to be left alone and how he made allies that were like family to him.6 Powers and abilities Like all Kronans, Korg possesses a body made of a durable, silicon-based substance that grants him protection against nearly all forms of physical harm and gives him a rock-like appearance. In oxygen-rich atmospheres, Korg also possesses vast superhuman strength almost comparable to Hercules. His mineral state also grants him an extremely prolonged lifespan. When fighting as a gladiator, he mostly relied on his physical power and extremely durable form, rather than actual fighting skills. He is, however, an experienced military strategist and consummate pragmatist, constantly assessing his environment so he can tell what actions are necessary for his continued survival.7 Other versions n Marvel Zombies Return #4, Hulk, along with the Warbound, reach the moon in hopes to start World War Hulk but instead meet Zombiefied versions of Giant Man and the Immortals. At the start of the battle, Korg is blown to pieces and killed.8 In What if: Planet Hulk, Korg is shown devastated that Miek was killed in the destruction of Sakaar not knowing he was the one responsible. He also participates in the conquering of Earth with Caiera as queen.& issue needed In What if: World War Hulk, Korg and the rest of Warbound are killed after Iron Man didn't hesitate in using the laser and destroys New York.& issue needed In "What if Thor had battled Hulk?", Korg and the rest of the Warbound ended up fighting the Warriors Three until Miek's treachery was known. After Thor had successfully reasoned with Hulk, Korg left with the Warbound to return to Sakaar in order to rebuild it.& issue needed Category:Male Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Fighter